Incest
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Una relación de incesto entre los hermanos Hardy. Contiene Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Salió de allí con la sensación de que lo que había echo no había estado bien. Prefería no recordar lo que había pasado hace escasos minutos, pero el dolor que tenía rabadilla abajo le hacía recordar, una y otra vez lo que había pasado aquella noche. Cuando salió de la casa de Matt fue corriendo calle abajo, esperando no volverle a ver.

Matt se despertó atontado, tocó la parte izquierda de su cama, se percató que con quien había pasado no estaba allí. Emitió un suspiro ronco.

-¿Por qué lo he hecho?-le preguntó a la oscuridad

Buscó en la mesita de noche unos calzoncillos y se los puso, pues estaba desnudo y tenía fresco. Se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza y se encogió, intentando olvidar todo lo que le había pasado esa noche.

**Flash Back**

-Vamos no es para ponerse así.-le decía Matt a Jeff poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Cómo que no es para ponerse así?-dijo Jeff tapándose la cara con las manos-Se me ha juntado todo, me quieren echar de mi casa, Mcmahon me hace dejar el título para perderlo contra Santino y para rematar la faena Sophia me deja.

-Pero eso se soluciona-intentó consolar Matt a Jeff

Jeff no contestó, le caía una lágrima que recorrió toda la cara hasta llegar a la barbilla. Donde Matt la recogió. Le cogió la barbilla y la alzó. Jamás había sido tan cariñoso con su hermano como ese día.

-Todos esos problemas se pueden solucionar. No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.-le dijo Matt en voz baja.

Jeff no comentó, alzó un poco la cabeza y miró a Matt a los ojos. Matt no apartó la mano de la cara de Jeff. Frunció un poco el ceño, y ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Se aproximó a Matt y le plató un beso casto en los labios. Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, si no que se aproximó a Jeff y le besó. Puso las manos detrás de su nuca evitando que se fuera. Mantuvieron el contacto, sin moverse mucho. Jeff se levantó, arrastrando a Matt con él. Lo cogió de la cintura y lo empotró a una pared.

Estaban tan pegados, que cada uno pudo sentir la erección que creía en el otro. Se separaron y se miraron asombrados, olvidando de que eran hermanos, volvieron a besarse. Jeff cogió del pantalón a su hermano, y lo arrastró al dormitorio de este último.

Lo empujó hasta que cayó sentado en la cama, el se separó para quitarse la camiseta y volverle a besar. Matt acarició con la yemas de los dedos la espalda desnuda de Jeff. Jeff emitió una pequeña risa, aquello le hacía cosquillas. Le quitó la camiseta a Matt y le recostó en la cama, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

Se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón haciendo con Matt lo mismo. Se volvió a tumbar sobre él, besándole el cuello. Matt metió la mano por los calzoncillos de Jeff, y se los quitó. Jeff no se hizo de rogar he hizo lo mismo con su hermano. Jeff se movió para quedar a la derecha de Matt, con su diestra comenzó a masturbarle. A la vez que lo hacía recorría con su lengua toda la erección de su hermano. Matt se aferró a las sábanas gimiendo de placer.

-Para…-le dijo Matt de repente

Jeff paró, asustado, creyendo que su hermano se había arrepentido.

-¿Qué…?-le dijo Jeff

Matt no contestó, decidió llevar él las riendas de la situación.

Matt le dio la vuelta a Jeff, se recostó encima de él, Jeff sonrió a la almohada. Matt besó el cuello de Jeff y fue besuqueando su espalda. Volvió a subir para retirarle el pelo y volverle a besar el cuello. Matt introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Jeff, este cerró los ojos fuertemente aguantando el dolor. Metió un segundo y tercer dedo, Jeff profirió un pequeño grito de dolor. Hizo círculos con los dedos dentro de la entrada de Jeff, los sacó, y de un tirón metió su pene.

Jeff gritó, Matt aguardó hasta que Jeff se hubo acostumbrado. Empezó con embestidas suaves, y fue aumentando el ritmo. Entraba y salía al mismo tiempo que masturbaba a Jeff con el mismo ritmo. Jeff gemía cada vez más alto al igual que Matt.

Finalmente Jeff se vino manchando la colcha de Matt, y Matt se vino dentro de Jeff.

Matt salió con cuidado de Jeff, se metieron debajo de las sábanas, Matt se tumbó a la derecha de Jeff, le besó y miró hacia el otro lado. Jeff abrazó por la cintura a su hermano. Cerró los ojos y durmió feliz.

**Fin del Flash Back**

A la semana de haber pasado eso, encontró a su hermano en un supermercado. No le había cogido el teléfono y no lo había logrado ver por ningún pasillo de SmackDown! o Raw. Le dijo que fuera su casa porque tenía que hablar con él, aguardó allí sin mucha esperanza, no creía que iba a volver. Sin embargo llegó a su casa hora después de haber llegado él.

Cuando Matt abrió la puerta se encontró a Jeff mirando al suelo, le miró de reojo y le dedicó una sonrisilla.

Cuando hubieron entrado Matt invitó a un refresco a su hermano y el se puso lo mismo. Se sentaron en el salón a hablar.

-Esto…¿Qué tal?-preguntó Matt, quería ir directamente al grano pero no se atrevía

-Bien. Esto, siento lo del otro día. No sé porque lo hice….-dijo Jeff mirando al suelo, después de lo ocurrido no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su hermano.

-La culpa es mía. No debería de haberme dejado llevar, somos hermanos…-comentó Matt

-Yo no me arrepiento….-dijo Jeff después de un largo rato de silencio.

Matt miró sorprendido a su hermano.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Matt-Te quiero mucho, pero como familia, no se porqué nos acostemos…

Jeff no dijo nada, de repente se echó a reír. Cada vez más fuerte, Matt, aunque no sabía de que se reía su hermano también se rió.

-Creo que será mejor olvidar lo que pasó.-comentó Matt

-Por supuesto, seguiremos como si nada hubiera pasado

Mantuvieron el silencio un rato más, Jeff también se volvió a reír y Matt con él.

-Perdón por lo que voy ha hacer….-dijo Jeff, se acercó a su hermano y le besó

Matt, aún recordando lo que le acababa de decir a su hermano, se olvidó. Continuó el beso. Y volvió a ocurrir lo de hace varias noches, y así muchas otras. Muchas noches, en las que, sin saber porqué, The Hardy Boyz, fundieron su amor.


	2. Cosas que siempre quise escribir

**-Cosas que siempre quise escribir y nunca lo hice-  
**

Se habían declarado su amor, y aunque les pareciera raro se querían más allá de los lazos familiares. Quizás, si no hubieran sido famosos podrían a ver "dado a la luz" su relación.

[…

Jeff se fue a vivir a casa de su hermano, aprovechando de que le habían echado de casa tenía los motivos "correctos" para estar más cerca de él. Además, ¿Quién iba a sospechar de qué los Hardy Boyz hacían algo más que dormir por las noches?

[..

Jeff estaba cocinando, su hermano siempre acababa quemándolo todo y había decidido encargarse de las tácticas culinarias. Su hermano se le acercó por detrás y le besó el cuello. Jeff volteó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano a los ojos, le besó. Matt bajó las manos a la cintura de Jeff y las metió debajo del pantalón.

Jeff dejó los utensilios de la cocina y se aferró al poyete de mármol. Matt se bajó los pantalones y hizo lo mismo con su hermano. Se bajó también los calzoncillos y se sorprendió al ver que su hermano no los llevaba.

Sonrió. Entró dentro de Jeff con cuidado, este gimió un poco pero en seguida se le pasó. Empezó con embestidas suaves aumentado el ritmo, a la vez que masturbaba a su hermano. Ambos gemían cada vez más alto, Matt aumentaba las embestidas al escuchar gemir a su hermano.

Jeff se vino manchando todo el poyete de la cocina, y Matt se vino dentro de Jeff. Salió con cuidado, se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones, y hizo lo mismo con Jeff. Le besó el cuello y miró por encima del hombro, mirando el estropicio que acababan de formar.

-Creo qué….El almuerzo se va a retrasar….-dijo Jeff

[…


End file.
